ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Digiverse
Enter the Digiverse is the fifth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and is the 31st episode overall. Official description Pythor the Anachondrai sic and his Nindroids have captured Lloyd and are draining his golden powers to bring the Overlord back into Ninjago. And the Ninja must use the Techno Blades in a daring rescue ... inside the Overlord's corrupted hard drive. Plot At Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. are hard at work on creating a way for the Ninja to use the Techno Blades and reboot the system remotely. However, they are interrupted by the savage citizens (led by the Postman), who are furious that Borg has been keeping P.I.X.A.L.'s power for himself. Heading back inside the Borg Tower, Cyrus Borg tells the Ninja that they are able to reboot the Overlord virus by going inside the Digiverse, but can still get hurt inside it. They were once again attacked by the citizens, only for them to see the Overlord started to drain Lloyd of his Golden Power. The people, convinced that the Ninja were trying to help them, go and fight the invading Nindroids. Meanwhile, the Ninja are sent to the Digiverse, where they must use their imagination to find ways to reach the reboot station. They realize all the codings flow towards the reboot station. Knowing they can't get hurt if they concentrate enough, they jump down the tower. However, due to Kai's unconfidence, his friends had to encourage him to jump. At the Borg Tower, Nya, Cyrus, and P.I.X.A.L. were attacked by the Overlord, who found the Ninja in the Digiverse. He made it so that the platform they are standing on acts as quicksand. The Postman reported they were outnumbered, meaning the Nindroids were able to enter the Tower. P.I.X.A.L. was able to save the Ninja by temporarily overwriting the corrupted code, also mentioning that they must reboot the system before the Overlord can do anymore damage. The Overlord tells the Ninja that the Digiverse is his world before tilting the whole city upside down. The Ninja were able to go inside the Tower, giving them another perspective of their mission. Back at Borg Tower, Techno Wu, the Nindroids, and Pythor arrive, greeted by Nya and her Samurai Mech. As Nya keeps the Nindroids busy, Techno Wu and Pythor went inside the computer room to attack Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L.. Back inside the Digiverse, the Ninja use their vehicles to travel up the Tower, but Kai, still unconfident, has to ride with Zane. Meanwhile, P.I.X.A.L. has to protect the Ninja by attacking Techno Wu and Pythor. Cyrus Borg is then kidnapped, leaving P.I.X.A.L. alone with the duo. The Ninja were able to find the reboot station, but before they can reboot the Overlord virus, they encountered the Digital Overlord. He blocked the circuit, only for the Ninja to try and move him. P.I.X.A.L., still fighting Pythor and Techno Wu, accidentally pushed the latter towards a button to shut off the power. As Wu tries to press the button, Master Garmadon arrived and throws him off the building. Pythor reminded him of his oath of peace, but he replied saying after he took his son, he would do anything to get him back. Pythor retreated on a copter, but Garmadon found Wu on a post. He jumped out the Tower to fight Wu. The Digital Overlord tells the Ninja that he's more powerful than them thanks to the Golden Power, but Zane complies, telling the Ninja that if they can't move him, then go around him. As Zane gains the Golden Power, he encouraged the Ninja to do the same so they can reflect the light around the Overlord. However, Kai is uncertain if he can do the same and that the Digiverse is the Overlord's world, not theirs. After realizing he can do it, he completes the system, rebooting the virus. Meanwhile, Garmadon falls off the post but is saved by Wu, who was now free of his corruption. The Nindroids have retreated so Nya went to gather with the others to celebrate their victory. As the Ninja came back from the Digiverse, Garmadon reminded them of Lloyd. Lloyd tries to escape the Nindroid MechDragon before it explodes. He leaves just in time, plunging into the water below him. He found a village and informed the others of his location. Zane assured P.I.X.A.L. that they'll find Cyrus and stop Pythor. Back at the MechDragon at the bottom of the ocean, the Overlord climbes out of the debris, telling himself he is free from the Digiverse. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Computer and Voice - Vincent Tong *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **New Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ***Digiverse ** Endless Sea Errors *The title card labels the episode simply as "Digiverse." Notes *This is the first episode in the series in which the Ninja do not perform Spinjitzu. Later episodes would soon start doing the same, though this was the first instance in which no one did Spinjitzu. *This is the last episode in which Evil Wu makes an appearance, having being freed from his corruption following the rebooting of the system. ** This is also the last episode in which Digital Overlord makes an appearance. *This episode is a reference to the movie Tron. *The episode title is likely a reference to the Matrix video game Enter the Matrix. Gallery CB.jpg CARE1006261400002473 001 640x360.jpg|The Golden Power turning on Ninjago again. Thumbnail 55040.png|Zane becoming Golden. MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master KaiFighter30.png Thumbnail_55037.png|The Ninja inside the Digiverse Golden_Techno_Kai.PNG|Golden Kai MoS 31 techno blades.jpeg IMG_0814.JPG|Entering the Digiverse IMG_0802.JPG IMG_0803.PNG IMG_0804.JPG IMG_0810.JPG IMG_0805.JPG IMG_0806.PNG|Golden Cole IMG_0807.PNG|Golden Jay IMG_0808.JPG IMG_0809.JPG IMG_0811.JPG IMG_0812.JPG Pixal316.png pl:Starcie w Cyberświecie Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Cartoon Network